lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Robyn Jacob (Human)
Robyn Jacob is a character in Venture. She was used for modeling the Venturian named after herself. Robyn Jacob communicates with players via the Venture Communicator and guides them through the game, as well as informing them of status updates in Jacob Château. Description * Personality Traits: ** I am rather considerate and unselfish, making me rather popular among the common folk. ** My expressive praise makes everyone I interact with feel like the loveliest, most influential person in the world (in a word, Jesus). * Ideals: Noble Duty; I must defend and tend to the people beneath me. * Bonds: I will face any challenge to gain the acceptance of my father. * Flaws: ** Most of my words and actions would humiliate my ancestors. ** As intelligent as I am, I'll admit I'm a little credulous and guiltless. ** I tend to lose my temper within a moment's notice and get rather violent when maddened. * Fear: Embarrassing as it may be, I'm afraid of driving. * Height: 5'1" * Weight: 96 lbs * Statistics: ** Strength: -3 *** Athletics: -3 ** Dexterity: +1 *** Acrobatics: +1 *** Sleight of Hand: +1 *** Stealth: +1 ** Health: -1 ** Intelligence: +3 *** History: +5 *** Investigation: +5 *** Mysteries: +3 *** Nature: +3 *** Religion: +3 ** Wisdom: +0 *** Animal Handling: +0 *** Insight: +0 *** Medicine: +2 *** Perception: +0 *** Survival: +0 ** Charisma +1 *** Deception: +1 *** Intimidation: +1 *** Performance: +1 *** Persuasion: +3 Background A young woman with a mysterious background, Robyn Jacob remembers little of her past. Having been rescued by Robert Jacob in an Irish battlefield, Robyn "Jade" was proclaimed an orphan and brought in by Robert. Despite being adopted by a noble, rich man, Robyn has been bullied and harassed her whole life, namely for her red hair, cleft lip, and petite stature. Having been educated about science by her father, Robyn was the first to come up with the idea of sending in clones to the recently discovered Planet "Venture", hoping to learn more about life on other planets. But every day of her life, Robyn still ponders one question; who were her parents? A recurring nightmare of hers is being experimented on, badly beaten, and left to die in a ruined building. And she fears this may have been what happened. Appearance Robyn Jacob is a short, petite woman with long, wavy, bright orange hair, ghost-white skin (as a result of skin-based albinism), dark brown eyes, high cheekbones, and (fake) freckles. Robyn's head appears somewhat large, although this is mostly due to how dainty the rest of her body is, and she also sports a tall forehead. Robyn also sports thin lips with a split through them, and a black birthmark on her left cheek. Robyn's body is primarily rather slim, with very little noticeable fat. Her outfit consists of a denim hoodie, a wide blue skirt, and a pair of loose, knee-high pants. Quotes Idle Gallery Category:Characters Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Venture Category:Venture Characters Category:Orange Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Freckles Category:Beauty Spot Category:Germans Category:Swedes Category:Irish Category:French Category:Main Characters Category:Vegans Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Category:Lawful Category:Young Adults Category:Protestant Category:Slim Category:Albino Category:Cleft Category:Short Category:Emos Category:Depressed Category:Smart Category:Scientist Category:Suicidal Category:Lefties